


Too Be So Lonely

by zarrylism



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Harry, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Husbands, M/M, Top Zayn Malik, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrylism/pseuds/zarrylism
Summary: Zayn and Harry are married. But the problem is, they're both straight. Wait-what?
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter One

**Zayn Malik** heir of the Malik's corporation. He majored in business administration and raised well by his mother and father. He's a professional and a grown-up man. But being a workaholic didn't give him a chance to enjoy and live a normal life a man should have. Sure he had friends, but he was lacking intimacy. He didn't have time for that. At least to meet someone, and get to know them. It just never worked out.

  
**Harry Styles** , the youngest child and the heir of Styles' Group of companies. Like Zayn, he is well raised by his parents. Also graduated in business course and a professional. Had a girlfriend once, but that didn't work out. Harry is as much dedicated to work as Zayn.

This is the cliche story, they didn't have much differences between them. They have the same perspective in life. Both believe that work is their first priority.

So when their parents- no, their companies needed to merge, there was only one way. To get married.

They didn't act like most rebel kids would have done these days. There were no arguments, no disagreements.

They were so cool accepting the situation. They acted all grown-up and acted professionally. After all, it's just business.

When the time they need to meet each other to talk about the merging of two companies, they shake hands. They smiled at each other. There were no sparks, no shivers running down their spine. No slow motion. The world still turned fine.

Just like that. See, they're very professionals. They didn't take it as a big deal, because Zayn worked in their extended business in New York. While Harry had his office in London. That was not a trouble for them. They're both straight.

They have been married for 3 years now, doing just fine. Only seeing each other when Zayn flies to London to check how's it going. Or Christmas, though they never celebrated it. Or birthdays.

Yes, they celebrated their birthdays with each other. They respected each other. That's how it always was.

But what happens when their business associates/friends: Liam, Louis, and Niall try to bring them in a meaningful marriage?

Will the straight husbands bend? Or not?

\---

The empire was theirs to take care of. It was what both of their family had passed on to them to take full responsibility. They both had its advantages and disadvantages. You're the heir for all of the hard work they'd put on, but in return, you need to keep the hard work going on.

If they were like other kids, there would have been a war between father and son, there would be a war for love and dreams. There would have been a lot of questioning and drama. But that's not what they are. They are not kids. They are grown-ups and mature men. Knowing what to do to make their parents proud.

Unlike many other people that had gone through an arranged marriage, they didn't fight. They didn't argue. They'd just nodded and took it all to themselves. After all, they've been trained so well since they were kids. They had worked so hard to make it up to this position.

And so, as their life goes on, their lives had nothing but praises and success on their way. It was what they wanted.

There are no plot twists that would make their lives turn into a roller coaster ride, turning upside down. But that's what makes it worth the life to live, right?

They wouldn't take any chances with what they had.

There was a soft knock on his office door that startled him slightly from reading the documents the accountant gave him for review. Looking up from the paper, he saw Amanda, his loyal and friendly secretary, peeking her head into his office door.

"Mr. Malik, Mr. Tomlinson is asking for you." Her soft and polite voice made Harry smile that warm smile at her. He nodded and gestured for her to let Louis come in. Amanda was working in the empire for 25 years already. She was an asset. Harry would want to keep her but he knew better that Amanda will need to stop soon.

"One more thing..." Harry's voice stopped her from drawing out of the office. She looked back at the young man behind the desk, adjusting her eyeglasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Call me Harry, please." Harry finished off. His voice was soft like he's talking to his mum. He always reminded Amanda to address him by his name, but the woman refused. They were too professional to do that.

Of course Amanda treated Harry like her own son. She watched him grow up as a kind young man. She was proud of him as his parents. Besides, she has no someone else to look after. Her husband died a long ago, they were too young and haven't had a chance to have children.

The old woman half-heartedly smiled at him but at the same time, gave him a stern and strict look. Harry chuckled softly, drawing his hands up in defense.

Harry watched her pull her head back out and waited for Louis to enter the office. Man, what was he up to now?

"'Ello, Harold!" His high pitched voice echoed, replacing the calm and quiet atmosphere of Harry's office. Harry shakes his head as he sees Louis' necktie hanging loosely around his neck, and his neck was covered with love bites.

Harry seriously needs to talk to Zayn. Liam needs to go back to New York before they could have sex all over the building. Boy, they're so into each other. Louis will kill his best friend for pulling Liam away from him. He silently chuckled on that thought.

"Hi to you too, Lou." He greeted back, trying to reach Louis' energetic voice by increasing his pitch before drifting his eyes back on the paper. He heard Louis' feet hit the table on the side of his office.

"Are you close to finishing that?" Louis lazily asked his attention on his phone scrolling over and looking at nothing in particular.

"Yeah. A minute."

Harry glanced at the clock on the grey wall, Louis is here for lunch. His office was beautiful. It had white ceilings and grey walls. It matched perfectly and it gave him a sense of peace. The only decorations on his office were the black frames with a white paper on it with positive quotations such as "Strive for more" and "You will never fail if you will never try". There were so many quotations like that on his walls. Motivating him to keep working harder.

All thanks to Zayn. His thoughtful straight husband. Zayn keeps on sending him framed quotations of these kinds. They're matching. Zayn also has these in his office in New York. He shares the good vibes it brings to Harry.

Harry closed the folder and filed them in the drawer, deciding to continue studying it after lunch. He smoothens his suit as he stood up, gaining Louis' attention from his phone. He stood up too. Both heading to the door.

"We're going out for lunch, Amanda." He informed his secretary, smiling at her.

The old woman nodded at him. "Have a great noon."

"You too."

They walked pass their other employees greeting them. One thing Harry loves the most was, their employees were very respectful of him but at the same time they were friendly too. He never wanted to be like the other bosses to boss around, gaining respect from their employees because they feared him. That's not a good relationship between management and employees.

"Have you decided what to eat for lunch?"

"Mexican." Louis just shrugged. His eyes still on his phone.

Harry nodded as they turn another corner to fetch Niall for lunch. The guy was ready and heading out from his door as they walked to him. They greeted with a nod to each other.

Once they walked out of the building, they were met by the freezing wind of December. Liam was already waiting for them in the car.

"Who wants tacos?" He beamed.

"I'm for pizza." Niall raised his hand as he hopped in the car.

"Me too." Harry chimed in, chuckling at Liam.

"Aw, don't worry, LiLi. I'm for you." Louis kissed his husband on the lips and tapped his cheek before going inside the car.

Liam sighed. "Am I lucky or what?"

×××

Harry sat on his swivel chair, turning it around. Waiting for the call. A five-hour time difference isn't much an issue between the two. He just wants Zayn to make the call.

A little moment after, his phone started ringing loudly on his table. He checked on the caller ID and he smiled seeing it was his husband.

He picked it up and slide it to answer. Smiling when he heard the thick Bradford accent of his husband.

"Harry." _Harreh_.

"Hello, Zayn. How's New York?" Harry greeted back.

"It's all fine now. I can get home early." Zayn stated with much excitement in his voice.

"Well, the lads miss you so much they can't wait to see you." Harry happily informed him. Pouring a whiskey on his glass.

"Aw, and you don't?" Zayn teases him, chuckling, making Harry laughed.

"Of course I do. Can't wait for the new painting you'll bring home." He said.

"Is it just the painting you're waiting for? I am very disappointed." They both laughed. Getting energy from each other after a tiring day.

Zayn sighed. "Liam was talking to me the other day, saying he has a proposal to me. Know something about that?" He asked Harry.

Harry frowned as to why Liam would have that proposal for Zayn and what. "No? He didn't talk to me about that. What do you think it's about?"

Harry stood up, going to his window, seeing the night of London. "Is it business?"

"I don't think so. I'm not sure. But he said that we should try it on. I mean, he said you and I are engaged in that proposal." Zayn explained.

Harry drank off his last glass and put it back on the table. "Now I am curious about that proposal. I am definitely asking him that tomorrow."

"Whatever it is. By the way, could you give me a favor before I get back in 3 days?" Zayn asked Harry was astounded.

They all expected that Zayn will be home in two weeks but Zayn himself, did say he'll be home in three days.

"Wait. Three days? Are you joking?" Harry needs to confirm what he had heard from his husband.

"Harreh, you know I miss London so much. And I don't need to stay that long. Actually, I am all ready and prepared. You know how I work. I finish it quickly and go home." Zayn told him.

"Sorry, you could have just told me earlier. So we could have prepared for you." Harry sighed

"No, I don't want parties. Pfft." Harry nodded.

"So what's the favor?" Harry asked.

"Can you make the best chicken burger sandwich when I get back?"

Harry giggled. "So adorable."

**•••**

The next morning, Harry was reviewing the documents the planning department sent to him. He was well aware of what's happening and that they'll need preparations.

He glanced at the newspaper on his table and twitched his lips. Maybe the fact that Zayn will be home earlier than expected is such a blessing for the preparation.

_**Young billionaire, Zayn Malik, was reported going home in London. Was the Golden Greener threatened by their rival's new art museum opening?** _

Says on the newspaper headline. Harry massages the side of his head. Breaking his silence and trance, his secretary, Amanda, walked in.

"Mr. Malik, Mr. Payne is here for you." She said.

"Oh, okay. Let him in. Thank you." He nodded smiling a bit.

"I will." She turned around, but stopped, thinking about her well-known situation these days.

She looked at Harry again, reading the documents. "Uh, Mr. Malik, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked.

Harry looked up. Sensing the seriousness in the old woman's eyes. "Of course. Take a seat.", He politely offered the chair in front of his desk.

The old woman sat down, hands clasping together. "I know this is not the right time, and it is bad timing because of things going around." She started, Harry waited patiently.

"But, as you can see, I can no longer be here."

Harry's face saddened.

"I am getting too old to serve you, Mr. Malik. And I think, twenty-five years of working here, I did a pretty well job." She smiled faintly.

"You need to hire a new secretary for I will be quitting soon."

Harry looked elsewhere. Of course he did expect this to happen, but of all the things that are happening, he didn't think about this these past few months.

"I am so sorry if I didn't see it too soon. But you are right, Mrs. Williams. You did a very good job. And I thank you for that." He said sincerely.

"I will do a job advertisement and put on the qualifications you want. I'll make sure that my successor will be as good as you like it." She smiled.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Williams." And then she left the office, Harry breathing heavily.

In a moment, Liam entered and greeted him. Sitting on the couch. "Have you planned what to do on Wu's Art Museum opening in March?" He asked.

Harry nodded. "I've talked to Zayn about it earlier. We'll open our Art Center in February."

Liam looked at him astounded. "February? That's just a month away, Haz."

Harry nodded at him. "Yeah. We'll need to check the site and prepare for the events that will be held on the opening."

"Are you sure about this?"

Harry of course knows that this is the only choice they have.

"I know this is too sudden, but we can do this." Harry smiled, easing their nerves down.

With that, Harry remembered the proposal Zayn mentioned to him and now he wanted to ask Liam about it.

"By the way, Zayn told me you have a proposal to him. What's that about?" Harry asked him, getting up from his seat and going over Liam.

Liam chuckled. "He told you? Hmm. He seems bothered by it."

Harry is now curious than ever. "Tell me, what's it about? Is it business?" He sat in front of him.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Have you two know anything else besides business?"

It's now Harry's turn to chuckle. "You know what our lives have been. So, tell me now."

"That's the point. You two are living in business and business alone. You never learn anything except business." Liam laughed.

"Hey, I did. I learned baking and cooking." Harry defended.

"Yeah. And two weeks after you learned those, you franchised a restaurant. See, that's all business." Liam answered him.

"What's wrong with that?" Harry frowned, still chuckling.

Liam sighed. "You should live life to the fullest. YOLO!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm happy as long we are successful." He told Liam.

"What does success means to you if you never got to do what makes you happy?" His friend pointed out.

Harry had thought about it. But he left with no choice.

"You all know." He just said.

Liam patted his knee. "Yeah. Very well know. You didn't even know what love was."

"Ouch. I dated someone." He defended again.

"Yeah, you dated that famous supermodel for a week. And what?" Liam snickered.

"We ate in a fancy restaurant, which I personally made a reservation," Harry told, proud of himself. His hand gently touches his chest.

"Poor girl." Liam commented.

"Why did the topic goes about that? I am just asking about the proposal you are offering to Zayn." Harry whined.

"No, no, no. You will know about that once Zayn arrives." Liam stood up, going for the door.

"Why won't you tell me first?"

"Nah. Because you two are involved in it, so it's best to tell you both at the same time." Liam explained before he goes out of Harry's office.

Harry shakes his head before going out. As he walks out, he saw Mrs. Williams busy typing on her computer.

"Mrs. Williams, I will go see Mr. Horan for some briefing." He told her.

She stood up and nodded. "Yes, Mr. Malik."

Walking to Niall's office, his mind was clouded for the opening of their Art Center.

"Yow, Hazza." Niall greeted his friend, drinking a coffee.

"Hey, Ni. Have you think of an event to be held at the library?" He asked as he seated.

Niall hummed. "I'm thinking of a book concert. But I will have to choose who's the best and popular author these days."

"Book concert." Harry nodded at the idea. "Okay, give me updates whenever you got one."

"Isn't Joanne Rowling the best author?" He added, his brows knitting together like he is in deep thought.

"I've been thinking of her, but then the thought of Stephenie Meyer was good too," Niall told, getting up on his chair to join Harry sitting on the couch.

"I'll let the PR department to make some statements when I'm done sending email to them." He added.

Harry nodded. "How about in the cinema?"

Niall snickered. "Pfft. C'mon, Harry. Loosen up a bit. Don't worry much."

Harry shakes his head. "Can't do that, Ni. I know for sure my dad knows about this right now." His fingers lightly massaging his head again.

"Everything is under control. You should be relaxing, Zayn's coming home." Niall suggested.

"I'm sure he won't be happy to see you in that condition." He added.

"I'm okay. I'm just a little bit worried. Don't worry." Harry smiled at his friend.

"Zayn comes home tomorrow evening. We'll be having dinner at our parents' place. After that, he said we'd meet." He informed.

"Finally, we can go out and drink." Niall almost jumps on his seat laughing, getting excited.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You know what, whenever Zayn comes home, that's our only time having fun because you alone won't let us," Niall complained, still beaming at his excitement.

"If Zayn tolerates you, I'm different," Harry stated.

"That's why I love Zayn more." Niall chuckled.

"I'm hurt, you know."

\--

The day passed by quickly, Harry and his associates/friends welcomed Zayn on a company lunch. Harry tried his best to give Zayn what he wanted- the best chicken burger sandwich. After, they had a meeting about the big event that will occur. In the evening, things were still as smooth as they seated for dinner at their parent's house. Desmond asking how it was running the company, and Harry told them about Mrs. Williams quitting the job.

Harry was thankful that Zayn was still having his energy in his body, the flight from New York may have been worked him up badly, but at night, they still sit on Karaoke with their friends to have a few drinks and chats far from work.

Liam stood up from his seat, holding a glass of cold beer. "I'd like to have this toast, to welcome back our beloved brother." He gained everyone's attention, Zayn came all giggly, shaking his head.

Everyone held up their glasses and bottles, waiting for Liam to finish his statement. "For all of your hard work."

"For Zayn." They all exclaimed, their glasses meeting each other. Zayn bowed, overwhelmed with the attention for the day, and feeling contented. "Thank you." He told them, smiling from ear to ear. "But it's not just me who worked hard. All of us did. So, I wanna thank each of you." He exclaimed, proud and success finding his confidence.

"We are thankful that you've come home and saved us," Liam told, his hand on his chest. The rest of them laughed, Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not like I am the bad guy." He whined.

"Yeah? All you say and do is all about work. So, you are the great guy." Louis preached, clapping his hand sarcastically.

"Why don't we enjoy this night and forget about work just this once? Yeah. We should do that." Niall suggested as he started the karaoke machine.

Louis and Niall were busy singing, with microphones in their hands. Liam, Zayn, and Harry watching them, laughing, having a great time reuniting. As the married couple was being entertained, Liam can't help but stare at them. He came up with the proposal a month ago, but he doesn't have any idea how will Zayn and Harry take it seriously.

Zayn felt his stares, and he stared back. Narrowing his eyes on his friend. Liam chuckled, shaking his head. Then Zayn remembered about what Liam's blabbering around for awhile. "What is it, Li? Care to tell now that I'm here?" He asked.

That got Harry's attention. Frowning, he drank a fifty-year-old whiskey. He waited for Liam to answer Zayn's question.

Hesitating, Liam played with his hands, feeling a bit intimidated by the stares the two were giving him. "You might call me a mad man." He chuckled on himself. "But I really want for you to consider it." He added.

Zayn sank on his seat more, getting himself in a comfortable position to listen to his friend. He nodded for him to continue. "Yeah? And what is it? Harry and I have been curious about it." He told Liam.

"Well.." Liam sighed, breathing heavily before he breaks the subject.

"I am making a proposal to you two, to give your marriage a shot."


	2. Chapter Two

Zayn laughed so loud. His hand clapping on his right leg. Harry frowned at Liam, unsure of what he heard. Liam palmed his face, feeling a bit embarrassed now and wanting to take back what he said. But no, he shakes his head and encourages himself to finish what he started.

"Pardon me? Can you say it again? I didn't understand." Harry scoots closer to them, the entertainment by Louis and Niall must've filled his ears not to hear what Liam had said.

Zayn was calming now, though still can't get enough from laughing. He drank a glass of water before he could be 88% okay. "I'm sorry. I just got carried away. What was it again?" He told Liam.

By the time he was about to discuss it, Louis was by his side already, leaving Niall singing alone. Louis swigged on his glass, before joining the discussion.

"Okay, here it is. I know both of you have no regrets taking your marriage. I mean, you have no lovers that will chase you or something like that." He started, both Zayn and Harry nodded at him, because hell, it's the truth.

"So, I came out on the idea that why don't you give your marriage a shot? Like, know each other well, memorize each other then if time has come for you, maybe you'll fall in love." Liam explained, making Harry's mouth agape.

Zayn, who was trying to be serious, still holding back to chortle. He was shaking his head. He turned to Louis. "You know this, Lou? Have you talked to him about this? This is crazy." He chuckled a bit.

"Yeah. Niall knows about this too." Louis shrugged. Harry raised a brow, so their friends are taking this as an easy mathematical situation. "Why don't you try it. It feels good to fall in love, and to be loved back." Louis added.

"Hey, no offense to both of you. Zayn and I really respect your relationship, but, we are not like you, guys. That's why we react this way." Harry told them, Zayn still laughing lowly beside him.

Zayn cleared his throat before he sat up straight. "Alright, this is what I am going to tell you." He started, he put his arms around Harry's shoulder. "I and Harry respect each other so much. Our marriage just serves as a commitment to the company and the advantages of it. You'll never understand." Zayn explained.

Harry agreed to him. "We found a unique friendship with each other, so what you're saying might ruin everything we have." He said, by the time, Niall was already sitting with them.

"I told them it won't work with you two," Niall commented.

"Have you not know, we barely got into a relationship before we got married?" Harry now started to chuckle, his palm on his face. Shaking his head.

"That's it!" Liam exclaimed, wanting to prove his point. "I have thought about that, a man can never live his life alone. I asked myself why you two haven't found someone, maybe you two are for each other. Are you getting my point?" He asked, looking so desperately to sound convincing to them.

Zayn shakes his head. "We are too busy with business, that's the reason why we haven't found someone." He reasoned out.

"I don't believe that. Even your fathers who built your company found love and created a beautiful family." Liam insisted.

The couple didn't answer. Both chose to ignore the last statement. They did ask their selves the same question when they were alone at night back then. They did long for someone to hold them, to love them. They did ask for someone to warm their cold nights.

"Why not we try this site tonight?" Louis told them, bring out his phone from his pocket and unlocking it. "When Liam and I had our 2nd anniversary, a friend sent me this site. It will make you know if you're a bottom or a top." He says, pressing some buttons on his phone.

The married couple frowned. Unable to process what Louis had said. The unfamiliar words bothered them and they're so curious. "What's top and bottom? Is it like a dress code or something?" Zayn asked out of curiosity. Harry giggled at his husband.

"Geez, Zayn!" Louis rolled his eyes, still browsing on his phone, Niall had to laugh with Liam on the process while Louis searches for the site.

"It's a gay thing I believe," Harry told him slowly, still giggling. "I think it's what they call in a gay relationship, being top means the one who is in top during sex, and the bottom being under his partner." He explained, a bit uncomfortably, he didn't expect to explain this kind of thing to his straight husband right now.

"Oh," Zayn muttered, slightly amused. He didn't imagine or seen any gay porn videos to know the details and how they do it. Now, both he and Harry are so innocent about this platform. But later he was frowning again on why Louis have to visit this site for them. It's not like they are doing it right away after knowing the results.

"Here it is," Louis says, a bit excited to ask these questions to them. Their innocence will be tested and it's making them grin wider. "I am sure you had multiple sexual experiences in the past, right?" Louis had to ask the question to confirm their participation in answering the questions.

Both Harry and Zayn stiffened in the question and had to clear their throats, remembering their untold stories of having sex while in high school and in college parties. They just both nodded, not wanting them to know their secrets of attending high clubs before. Their friends don't have to know about it.

"Alright then, we'll start to Harry..." Louis says, checking some boxes on the site before it gives the questions. Harry was nervous and does not really into it. "You will have to rate your answer from 1-7, 7 being the highest, instead of answering 'yes' or 'no', got it?" Louis explained to him and he just simply nodded.

"Okay, this is the first question.. do you like to be dominated especially in the bedroom?" The question made Harry a bit uncomfortable. He was sure his cheeks burned red as he remembers the night at the high club when a girl controlled him on the bed and he did enjoy it. It satisfied him. Without a doubt, he said a rate of 6 to the question.

The questions go further, Harry had answered them with the best of his knowledge, most of the questions were neutral or he has no opinion about it. The result came out, Louis showing it to Liam. Zayn and Harry were curious as to the other couple's facial expression showing.

Louis showed Harry his results, and Harry was surprised by it. Not really expecting something. "You're a 65% switch, 62% submissive to your partner, 55% dominant, and 57% vanilla," Louis told him, Zayn peeking also on Louis' phone to see the results.

"Is that how it works?" Zayn asks, Harry giving the phone back Louis. Louis nodded. "Why?" He smirked. "Nervous?" He chuckled. Zayn rolled his eyes and laid his back on the couch. "Give it on." He seemed challenged and just showed Louis he's game on whatever game they are playing.

Louis chuckled and gave the phone to Liam for him to ask the questions to Zayn. The questions were the same as Harry had answered, but Zayn was different from Harry. Most of the questions he gave his opinion. Making him in a more interesting result.

Liam smiled proudly at his friend, he passed him the phone to show what it resulted, Harry peeked in too, surprised. "You're 88% dominant, 67% switch, and 65% vanilla." Harry read aloud the score Zayn got.

"Ooh. That's interesting. So if you two ever get into deeper, Zayn is the top, and you're the bottom, Harry." Niall stated, making the married couple looked at him puzzled slightly. The three chuckled at their expressions.

Harry didn't know what to think. He inhaled awkwardly, sensing that this topic would give him wild thoughts. Of course, being a straight man, he didn't think of Zayn as something who would dominate him on bed. He didn't think of himself being cuffed or tied on the bed and being fucked by Zayn. He didn't think of feeling Zayn's lips exploring his mouth and his body, moreover, Zayn's body pressed against his. Only the thought made him drive crazily and he shook it away, clearing his throat and looking around the place to avoid anyone's gaze.

Zayn saw how tensed Harry was after taking the site. He was avoiding something and clearly, he doesn't want everyone to see what's going on in his mind. He mentally chuckled on how his friends think about this and affected them both in an unnatural way. He didn't imagine before that Harry could be under him, praising him, and pleading on his touch. He surely wasn't aroused when he first sees Harry naked. Being a straight man, it's natural to not feel anything seeing another man naked. But at the back of his mind, he was waiting for another chance to see Harry's nice butt behind those tight jeans.

Liam would love to give Zayn a reason to stay longer and no need to hurry back in New York for some time. He surely does think that the two got effects what they talk about tonight. After maybe some years, Zayn and Harry would thank him for it.

As the night goes deeper, they decided to call for a car and head home to rest. Zayn's early flight from NYC must tired him enough to take a good and nice sleep, Harry sat beside him at the back of the car while Jeff drives silently. Zayn has his head laid at the back of his seat, slightly massaging his temple. Harry would get a bottle of water and give it to him to drink.

"I'm sorry for the eventful day today. I should have rescheduled the night out with the lads." He says quietly, earning a small smile from Zayn.

"It's alright. We don't have much time to do that, so much more of works and events will soon follow. It's nice to have you all welcoming me." Zayn told Harry, a warm smiled crossed his face.

"I made sure your office will be ready for tomorrow when you go to work," Harry said, smiling a bit. Zayn just nods at him, still eyes closed.

Upon reaching their home, the two had gone their separate ways of their rooms. Harry started to undress himself, unbuttoning the suit by his wrist, he thinks deeply about what Liam had said. _"I asked myself why you two haven't found someone, maybe you two are for each other."_ He chuckled at himself lightly, shaking the thought away. Of course, the reason for being busy with the business was a lie for both of them. The Styles company alone did a great job in the past years, and the Malik's corporation was known over America, so putting it together, made them on the top of the world to have everything they want.

But that got too serious. Harry really dated and fell in love with the supermodel back then, but the real story behind why they didn't work out was kept to themselves. Of course, he did dream for someone special to take care of him forever. He started to think that what they are saying is true. You really can't have anything in the world. So he moved on and had the chance to be married to Zayn. That's what he finds funny because when they first met, they both felt nothing towards each other but friendship. And if what Liam said is true, then they might be in love by now, they have been married for 3 years. He brushed the thought away and gone for a shower.

On the other side, Zayn hasn't been feeling to move around. The tiredness in his body and the alcohol running on his blood seemed to ruined his head. But not enough to make him sleep and rest for the night. He just loosens his tie around his neck and sat upon his bed. He grabbed the bottled water on his night table that was given by Harry earlier on the ride home. At the thought of him, Zayn did really find Harry so lovely and cute. But not on the state of something like love or affection. Harry is really a caring friend, considerate, and nice. But never in his mind, he thought of seeing him like somebody to love and to hold. At least he knew. When they got married, there were no vows, no kisses, no fancy gifts to open. They just signed papers of agreement and wore their wedding bands. The crazy idea that the two only made after their wedding was to get a heart tattoo. It doesn't mean that they love each other when they got married, they just simply made fun of it so they decided to get a heart tattoo.

Deciding that it was his insomnia, he got up from the bed, walking down the dark hall of their home to their kitchen. He heard a faint noise from the place and it confirmed Harry was making a coffee. He interrupted his clouded mind, seeing how Harry was stirring the coffee too much, some of it spilling on the kitchen counter. "Trouble sleeping?" He asks.

Harry was back on his trance and realizing what he did to his coffee from Zayn's grin on his face. "Oops! Sorry." He giggled some. Pulling out a towel to wipe it away. He turned to ask Zayn. "How about you? Aren't you tired?"

"I am," Zayn told, pulling out a chair and sitting on it. "But I cannot sleep." He whined, laying his head back in the air to breathe so heavily. Harry chuckled at him. "Wanna drink some milk?" He offered, Zayn nodded at him.

Zayn watched him to get a mug on a cupboard, carefully making a milk to help get some sleep for the night. "I've been thinking about what Liam had said." He admitted, Harry looked at him frowning, later chuckling.

"Don't tell me his being real about that," Harry said, finishing the milk pouring with hot water. He shakes his head. "Here's your milk." He placed the cup in front of Zayn, and he quickly thanked him.

"Haven't you?" He asked Harry. The latter was stopped from drinking his coffee for a moment but does anyway. He placed his cup down after and his fingers drum on the table.

"I have. But it's not something serious so I brushed it away." He answered, shrugging. Zayn nodded in agreement. Right, it wasn't that serious so why bother thinking about it. He thought to himself. He sipped on his milk, and laugh it away.

"Yeah, you're right. Liam is a madman." They both chuckle. Enjoying their cups for the night.


	3. Chapter Three

The married couple arrived at the office early that morning, being greeted by the people who respect them highly, and that is one sign of success for them. The two never argued how will they run the company, they never needed to do a briefing, it was like they simply fit together to lead the people with kindness.

Mrs. Williams welcomes both of them when they showed up. Showing Zayn his newly renovated office. Zayn's secretary, Ms. Smith gave him a brief of his schedule for the day. While Harry signs and reviews the papers from the PR department this morning.

Around 11, Zayn found himself sitting on one of Harry's sofa. Waiting for him to finish reviewing some matters before they could go to lunch. Harry simply eyed Zayn on reading a newspaper, with his left leg crossed over the other, his hair growing a little longer, and it curls, his eyeglasses rests perfectly at the bridge of his nose.

Harry sighed, he pinched his nose to wipe away the dizziness, and closed the folder that carries documents from the Planning Department. The sigh might be a bit of a loud one, that Zayn glanced at him right away. "You wanna go eat?" He asks, placing the folded newspaper on the centered table.

Harry leaned on his chair and placed both of his elbows on its sides. "The 25th anniversary of Golden Greener and Eroda is next month." He says, a hint of excitement glints on his eyes. For 25 years, the Golden Greener is supporting and investing on a small island called Eroda.

They have helped Eroda by investing a big amount of money to establish fishing and weaving as their source of living. The mesh bags are going famous on its gift shops when you visit Eroda, and they are already making the best of it to be popular among the people nowadays for it's tourist spots.

"Yeah. I remember it now, I was thinking about what event will be held next month last night, and now that you mentioned it, I will have peace of mind." Zayn breathed in relief.

"One thing, I haven't planned anything yet," Harry admitted. Breathing heavily down to the deepest sea. Zayn chuckled lightly, adjusting his eyeglasses at the moment.

"We could just go visit, with our friends, prepare a little party with games. People in Eroda are very welcoming and warm. A simple event like this can make them happy." Zayn suggested. Harry thought Zayn was right. Erodians are so simple, they can be happy in simple things. Nothing is complicated when dealing with them.

"Next month is also the opening of the Art Center," Harry mumbled, twitching his lips as to many things are keeping them busy nowadays.

"We'll open the Art Center by the end of next month. We will celebrate the anniversary earlier, then we can make a video presenting how well Eroda is now and show it at the opening of the Art Center." Zayn suggested, still in composure.

"By that, we can have a lot of supports and investors," Harry concluded then smiled.

Zayn nodded, and both breathed heavily. "Harreh, Harreh... Why do you keep on being serious about all these?" He chuckled softly, playing himself on his swivel chair.

"We can't fool around, we got so many competitors, plus, this is business, Zayn," Harry explained, shaking his head with a slight grin on his face.

"We very well know that there are no such competitors behind us, Harreh. We've got too far leaving them on the base." Zayn defended, which everyone can tell. High-class businessmen find it difficult to compete with them, and most of them give up and apply for partnership. The strategy and power of Golden Greener were known and inherited from their ancestors. The luck of faith and success are always attached to them.

Harry shook his head and raised his both hands in surrender. "You always win." He said with a roll of eyes.

Zayn chuckled as he switches his leg to cross to another. "How's the secretary hunting going?" He asked.

Harry sighed sadly. "I have interviews to make on the next day." The sound in his voice tells Zayn that he isn't really in for this.

"Find it hard to let go of Mrs. Williams, huh," Zayn told him, which was obvious.

"She likes a mum to me. For all these years, a secretary of my dad, then to me." Harry explained.

"I feel sad too." Zayn smiled slightly, making Harry feel that he isn't alone in this.

Harry sighed heavily. Never wanted to end things this way but there is no choice left. Mrs. Williams was the best secretary he could ever have. Whenever Harry is in trouble for some investors, Mrs. Williams was there for rescue. Whenever he feels pressure because of his parents' expectations of him, Mrs. Williams was there to comfort him. He grew up having her all along. Now thinking of her leaving was a mess to Harry's mind.

\---

When the day was about to end, at nine in the evening, the Styles-Malik husbands arrived at their home. Harry has changed into his pajamas and laying on his bed with his iPad in his hands, still reviewing some proposal details.

A knock on his open bedroom door took away his attention from his work. Zayn was standing there, holding two bottles of whiskey.

"I don't wanna drink alone." He told Harry with a pout.

Harry huffs at him but chuckles anyway. "We have a board meeting tomorrow at 8 o'clock." He reminded him.

"Was there a hangover we didn't handle?" Zayn asked with his pointer finger on his chin, pretends to think.

"Alright, alright." Harry surrenders which made Zayn laughed.

Seated in the backyard, under the sky full of twinkling stars, Zayn and Harry hold their liquor. With deep thinking about their daily lives.

"When I was in New York, I thought I could enjoy and calm myself, no worries and live like a man should. I was wrong." Zayn told, staring at the liquid inside his bottle.

Harry looked at him, he knew he was the only one who could understand. Because they both know how was life for them.

"Do you wanna go back?" Harry asks.

Zayn didn't answer. He keeps on playing the liquor.

"A man's happiness isn't based on a luxurious life, isn't it?" Harry added.

"They never know how it feels **to be so lonely**." Zayn replied.

"Poor people always dream to have the life we have. But we dream of the happiness they have." Harry chuckled at the bitter truth he was saying.

"Why it is so hard for us? We have the money, we have the looks that we're proud of. We have the name that is written on papers." Zayn asked before taking a sip on his bottle.

"Maybe we have the power, but not the charms," Harry answered.

"I just want a few kids and a family to go home after a tiring day. Is it too much to ask?" Zayn asked, almost desperately.

"Would a woman accept a divorced man like us in the future?" Harry asked jokingly, trying to lighten up the mood.

Zayn chuckled a bit. "The things I'd give up for it to happen."

"I'll be your best man." Harry patted his shoulder.

"That's not even an argument," Zayn told him, chuckling.

"And you are to me," Harry informed him with a bright smile on his face.

They both felt so good having this conversation. They have each other who could understand without judgments. At the end of the day, they only have one another at times like this.

"Remember the night of our wedding?" Zayn chuckled at his own question, making Harry's brows knit together.

"Don't ever bring that up again. That was so embarrassing." Harry covered his face with his palms, feeling the heat rising on his cheeks.

"You lap danced one of our investor's wife at the party when you were so drunk." Zayn laughed so hard, even finding it hard to breathe.

"That was years ago, Zayn. Gosh!" Harry scolded, feeling chills over his whole body.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Just remembered it all of a sudden." Zayn apologized, trying to cool down himself from laughing.

While doing that, he then stared at Harry's heart tattoo on his shoulder, given that Harry was wearing a tank top.

Harry noticed it and glanced at it as well. "We were crazy to get this tattoo, right?" He chuckled lowly.

Zayn scoffs. "It's a symbol of our marriage." He joked.

"Yeah, yeah. Looking like a faithful husband, aren't we?" Harry giggled.

"Hey! I am a faithful husband. I always wear this." Zayn defended himself, showing their wedding band that he wears on his ring finger.

"Okay. As I do too." Harry did the same, raising his hand to show his wedding band.

"We are the perfect husbands," Zayn told, nodding his head.

"Yeah, we are. We love each other." Harry answered, and after saying that, they both pretend to choke, then they laughed together.

That's all they know for now. How about later?


End file.
